


Leave me astray, catch me in your system

by Danesincry



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Childhood Friends, F/F, Feel-good, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I havent decided on the main ship, M/M, Misunderstandings, New Beginnings, No beta reader, No one kills, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Starting Over, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: Dwight inherits his grandmother's land and fortune once she passes, leaving him to move out to the small town of Foggale.While in Foggale, he reconnects to old friends and meets the new and old townspeople. While adjusting to his new life, will he find love?----IDK if I want to do Evan or Jake as the main love interest yet, since they're both main parts of the story. I'll chose eventually and build the story around both of them.





	Leave me astray, catch me in your system

**Author's Note:**

> Dwight's grandmother was an avid gambler that was very good at her trade. She was an heir to a large company and didn't take the company. She got married and ran off to the country with her husband. She is highly respected in the community because she helped rebuild it after freak accidents that happened. She also lowkey owned half of the town for a good while before reselling them back to their owners.

Dwight sighed as he slowly pushed the car door open. After an eight hour drive to Foggale, a small town in the middle of nowhere, he had made it to his new home.

Dwight stood in the driveway of his late grandmother’s estate. The property had a small farm where she grew fruit and vegetables, a chicken coup, and a lot of open space where trees weren’t scattered around. Mrs. Fairfield, or Mimi as Dwight called her, died about a month ago. In her will she had left everything to Dwight. Her large fortune that came from seemingly nowhere and her property. Everything that was on her property was his. It made his parents upset, but they gave in quickly. He was the youngest grandchild and the only one that actually bothered to visit her. He of course let his parents take some of her items and gave a few trinkets to his uncles. They were glad to have a piece of the family, but it wasn’t too important to them.

Dwight looked at the large one story house and smiled. It was old, but well kept. He loved this house and property. Even if it was a pain to get to from the city. Not that it mattered. He quit his old job and got a job at his childhood friend Claudette’s flower shop. It also doubled as a vet, but he wasn’t one to snitch.

Speaking of Claudette, she stepped out of the home and waved to Dwight. She was taking care of the estate while Dwight was moving over. His belongings were already moved in (thanks to Claudette and her girlfriend) so all that was waiting was Dwight.

“Dwight!” Claudette called out and grinned at him, waving at him. “I haven’t seen you in years!”

“Same to you, Clau.” Dwight smiled as he closed the door and walked up to Claudette. They shared a hug before breaking off.

Claudette was as socially awkward as Dwight was when they were younger. Her parents moved down from Canada when she was six and it scared her. She only spoke French at the time and struggled at first to pick up English. She met Dwight a year into living in Foggale, her parents bringing her over while they needed to do business. They put her and Dwight in the same room and they got along, even if Claudette could barely speak English. That summer was the one that made them great friends. Two years later they ended up expanding their friend group to Jake and Meg. They all became summer buddies until Dwight slowly stopped coming for full summers and only for a few days. After that they were just online friends. Dwight and Claudette joked about how it helped with their social anxiety, when in reality they were perfectly fine around another. It was just others they had problems with. Jake and Meg were slightly offended that they couldn’t function properly still (well, if you didn’t count Meg dating Claudette”.

“How was the drive?” Claudette asked as she reopened the screen door and they walked in. It was summer and the heat wasn’t too bad, good enough to keep the house open, but still bad enough to not want to be outside for too long.

“Pretty good. I didn’t have to stop other than the designated stops.” Dwight sat down the small bag he had around his shoulder onto the kitchen table as they passed through. They entered the full kitchen quickly. “Where’s Meg?”

“Watching the shop.” Claudette shrugged as she pulled out glasses and lemonade that she probably made earlier that day. “There’s a wedding happening here for old Mr. Chase’s niece. You remember him, right? The guy who used to be a clown before falling in love and settling down.”

“Mmm. Yeah.” Dwight accepted the glass after she poured it for him. He took a sip and smiled. He loved fresh and homemade lemonade. “I met him once when I was younger. It was briefly when Mimi and I was going to the corner store. Also, can I have flowers to go put on her grave?”

Claudette took a long drink of her lemonade before moving to the fridge. She pulled out a bouquet of marigolds and handed them over.

“They’re fresh too. She loved those.” Claudette commented.

Dwight put down his glass so he could hold them with both hands. He looked over them and smiled. His Mimi really loved these flowers. She always told him about Claudette’s special patch of them in letters. Always praising them and saying that he should see them the next time he came down. Dwight could feel the sadness creeping up his throat as he imagined the small and fail woman he loved and grew up around. Her showing him the different flowers that Claudette left her by sketching them onto pages.

“Thanks.” Dwight managed and he blinked away the tears. “She would’ve loved them.”

“I know, Dwi.” Claudette leaned forward and gave Dwight a half hug. “We all miss her, you know. She was like a grandmother to us all.”

“Yeah.. I know.” Dwight smiled. “Thanks, Clau. I appreciate it.”

Claudette just flashed him a smile before collecting her purse.

“I have to get back to Meg before she gets too stir crazy.” Claudette headed towards the door. She paused after opening the door and glancing back to Dwight. “You got this, Dwight. Welcome back home.”

With that, Claudette left him by himself, flowers in his hands.

-

Dwight had made it his goal to place the flowers first, so he did. He cried as he stood at the gravestone. Once he said his peace, he went back to the house and cleaned up some. Claudette kept it up to good condition, but she missed some of the dust. It didn’t take long for Dwight to finish and get bored.

Dwight collapsed on the couch and sighed.

What was there to do?

Dwight slowly turned his head towards the back door, where he could see the forest behind the small farm.

Bingo.

Dwight changed into more comfortable clothing and his working boots before heading out. After grabbing a hiking stick, he passed the garden, taking note of which of the small crops need his attention later. He turned his focus from the crops to the thick woods in front of him. He stopped at the tree line, taking in the sight. 

The woods was thick and a rich green. There was an old walking path in front of him, allowing him to walk freely through the woods without getting lost. It looked almost just like how his childhood memories made it to be. Dwight started his trek after smiling at the sight. He walked slowly as he passed the endless trees. He watched out for any snakes or animals that would pass by him, not paying him much attention. It was kind of nice. Peaceful.

Dwight was walking for about 15 minutes on the bending trail, sticking to the right side if it forked off. He didn’t remember the trails as much, but he guessed he was nearing the MacMillan estate so he needed to probably turn around within the next five minutes. Dwight took mental note of it, but his thoughts suddenly came to a halt when he heard a loud snap and a crunch.

“Hello…?” Dwight called out. He took a deep breath before heading towards the noise, like the idiot he was.

Dwight walked closer to the area where the noise was, and whimpering became louder. He pushed aside a tree branch to see a poor fox stuck in a bear trap. Panic washed over Dwight over the realization that there are bear traps hidden in the woods. He was glad he didn’t step in one on his way off the path. The fox made a hurt noise and Dwight quickly moved to the hurt animal.

“I won’t hurt you, I promise.” Dwight mumbled as he undid the trap. Mimi taught him how to undo them when he was younger. She had one on the wall, a prototype she called it. It was just like that one, so it took him a few seconds to undo the clasp. He struggled for a second to actually open the teeth, but managed to and pulled the fox out. The fox backed up before inching closer again. Dwight closed the trap carefully and picked it up. He let the fox smell him and was surprised when it nudged him. He smiled and sat the trap back down. He ripped part of his shirt off and wrapped it around the poor thing’s leg. He picked it up with the trap and stood back up. He could get Claudette back over to help the poor thing.

As quick as he could without hurting the poor thing, he made his way back to the house. Once he was back, he placed the trap down outside of the back door and brought the fox inside. He grabbed a spare towel and laid it on the kitchen counter. He put the fox, who was quiet and looked like it was just trying to bare the pain, down on it.

Dwight picked up his phone and called Claudette.

“Dwight. What’s up?” Claudette asked.

“Hey, can you come back over? Bring your vet supplies. I found a hurt fox. Its leg might be broken. Lots of blood.” Dwight spoke into this phone.

“Oh! Uhm, okay. Give me about five.” Dwight could hear her say something to Meg before she moved around. “Make sure the leg has something tied around to stop the blood.”

“Already got you.” Dwight nodded. “Do I give it water?”

“Yes. I’ll be over soon.” Claudette then hung up on Dwight.

Dwight got it some water and waited for his friend to come back.

While Dwight was inside looking after the fox, in the woods a man stood. He stood over the spot that he had set his trap down. Instead of a trap either untouch or with an animal in it, there was an empty space and just some blood. Someone had stolen his trap and animal.

“Damn it.” He growled under his breath. This never happened before, and the world be damned if he was going to stand for it.

**Author's Note:**

> My Google Doc for this story is called "YeeHaw, Dwight".


End file.
